Chinese Protocol Suggestions
Please add new protocols UNDER the existing suggestions. I will NOT notice them if they are somewhere in the middle or top. Pending Denied Denied Archive * Atomic Palace: Mutually Assured Destruction: Select one of your buildings, and one enemy production building. If your building is destroyed, the enemy building is also destroyed. Note that this is highly visible, so your opponent should know when it is in effect. Nuclear Reactor. Assimilation Mines: Mines that, when detonated, will saturate the enemy vehicle with lots of jade, turning it into an immobile turret and killing the crew. Doesn't work with infantry. Effect: Airdropped mines that turn attacking vehicles into capturable turrets that have a bit more health than their vehicle form. * Space Elevator: Junk Drop: Drop several pieces of space junk at target location. They don't do much damage but they suppress and slow units a lot (both air and ground). Upgradeable. * Teleport Hub: Teleport Beacon: Drops a teleport beacon at a location. Units teleported there are not stunned. The beacon lasts a while, but has a long cooldown, and is neutralised near enemy structures (so no cheap tactics with Scholars). * Missile Silo: Relay Satellite: The power usage of all Chinese Units, Defenses and Buildings are halved as long as the Missile Silo is not destroyed. Prevents launching of Atomic Missile. Starfleet Database: Emergency Defense: Upgradable. Beams in a tower from space to serve as a temporary bolster to your defenses. The tower takes 10 seconds to beam in and takes 300% damage while beaming in. The internal mechanisms of the tower are good for 90 seconds of operation before it fails (non-explosively). A Level 1 protocol beams in a turret equivalent to a fully upgraded Disrupter Emplacement. Level 2 beams in a Teleforce Cannon equivalent. Level 3 beams in a prototypical tower that has hardier shields and the AA capabilities of the Pull Tower. Do note that regardless of level, the towers drain a massive 100 power, so you better have spare reactors if you want to maximise the effectiveness of this protocol. Starfleet Database: Celestial Parade: Choose a path, (security sweep style), a giant parade dragon made from atomic fire (belching entertainment-style fireworks) will slowly fly along this path, drawing enemy fire from your units to the dragon. The dragon cannot be destroyed (since it is incorporeal), but, while slow, is faster then it's man-propelled ordinary counterpart, and will not stay in one spot for a long time. The dragon also takes some time to get to the target spot, so try to predict (or force) where the dragon should meet the enemy. Revisions * Battle Workshop: Planar Overcharge: All Chinese shields in the area recharge much faster and can take more damage in the next 20 seconds. Might be changed to restore all shields, and renamed * Barracks Tower: Bian Hua (Change/mutation): A careful burst of incredibly precise radiation mutates infantry in an area into Jiang Shi. Before the Atomic Kingdom first used this power, scientists thought radiation only killed. It does. It also creates gigantic mutants. Upgradable. At full upgrade, basic tanks (mastiff, guardian etc) have their drivers mutated too, ripping out of their tank! Secondary for the Radiation Missile * Turret Regulator: Lantern Festival: Select a turret under your control. This turret has a specially made atomic lantern attatched to it. This lantern cannot be removed, and causes the turret to take an extra 25 power. However, the light from the turret gives it a larger sight range, and a minor range boost. Costs money to use. This is going to be in upgrade form, this spawned chinese turret upgrades * Starfleet Database: Not Themselves: Target a group of enemy buildings. If those buildings are destroyed in this protocol's duration, a squad of Watchmen are spawned from the rubble. Turns out the Chinese replaced the technicians in the buildings with identical clones! Upgradeable. Protectorate * Fission Generator: Raygun Rampage: Greatly increases the power of raygun weaponry, at the cost of damaging the shields of units and turrets affected by this protocol. Upgradeable. Basically a large scale Nian tank secondary Accepted * Starfleet Database: Smart Bomb: Deploys a small neutron bomb at an area. After a setup of 10 seconds, this bomb becomes a highly visible mine, which detonates with incredible force if any enemy unit comes near. It may be destroyed before arming itself without detonating, though. And keep in mind - it will still hurt you if you are too close when it goes off! Secondary will detonate the bomb manually * Outpost Manager: Raise Shields: Select a group of turrets. Their frontal shields become twice as tough, at the cost of reducing shield power at their rear to near zero. Probably just add an extra layer of shields (and rename) *Celestial Depot: Celestial Kite: Releases a flying kite with a downwards facing camera, that will float about till it crashes into the ground, revealing the battlefield around it. Upgrades increase the hang time. (Floats like the balloon bombs, but faster moving and slower falling, and minus the boom. Last level can be a stealth detector.) *Barrier Duplicator: Barrier Hub: Creates a remote barrier hub, functioning like a Plasma Conduit and allowing turrets to be constructed around it, by providing build space. * Radiation Missile: Forbidden Village Selects structure. Damages enemy troops that move near structure for 10/20/30s as lvl increases. (Remake of original Forbidden Village without the Jade effect * Atomic Palace: Fireworks Festival: Selects an area on the battlefield. Long range fireworks strike the area for several seconds. However, they are extremely inaccurate, and have small damage radiuses, so can hit anywhere in the area of effect. On the plus side, they do good damage against units. Upgradeable. It is acceptified * Fission Generator: Overcharge!: When used on friendly vehicles, for the duration of the protocol, it makes them overcharge, which means they take 50 more power, but are also much stronger. They also explode violently on death. Each level, they become stronger and explode more violently. At the highest level, they irradiate enemy units around them. They like it because of the power thing * Turret Regulator: Guillotine Shield: Select two points on the map. A planar shield appears at one point and moves to the other, slicing like a sword through any infantry or tanks in its way. For unknown reasons, however, if it hits an enemy building it will dissipate. Costs money to use. Accepted, well thought out! * Fission Generator: Playing Rooster: Select a group of vehicles. Those with shields drop their shields completely, and play a deadly game known as 'rooster'; the power goes to their core. If the enemy dares kill them, they will explode incredibly violently destroying anything nearby. However, the lack of shields gives them a chance to destroy them more easily. Who wins this gamble in a battle is to be seen. Upgradeable. Accepted, tricky to use correctly, and they like that. * Turret Regulator: China Syndrome: Enemies causing your turrets problems? Select a turret, at which point its atomic systems are overloaded. After a short countdown, the turret will explode in a massive explosion, taking out anything nearby, friend or foe. Done well, you can take out an enemy force with less casualties than otherwise possible. Done badly, and you could crack your own defensive line and let the enemy in. Use it wisely! Upgradeable. Now THAT’S perfect for tower defense Category:ProtocolSuggestions